


Size

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: La vida sigue [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos in the kitchen, F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Morning Kisses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las diferencias siempre tienen una ventaja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.
> 
> Notas adicionales: Es recomendable que leas antes Tareas extraescolares, me he tomado esta edición del Love Love Fest como una continuación de ese fic.

El sonido de un plato rompiéndose contra el suelo le hizo abrir un ojo al momento, varios cacharros mas resonaron en la tranquilidad del piso y la queja femenina le hizo dar por terminado el tiempo de remoloneo que había decidido permitirse.

Su inofensiva cocina estaba sufriendo un ataque.

Al entrar en la despejada parte delantera del apartamento se encontró con Levy intentando alcanzar otro plato, algo empezándose a quemar en la sartén y a Lily maullando alrededor de los tobillos femeninos pidiendo comida; se acerco sorprendiéndola cuando la levanto por la cintura facilitándola la labor, tras dejarla en el suelo se hizo cargo del inminente incendio apagando el fuego y apartando el utensilio donde había tiras de beicon parcialmente chamuscadas.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Lo has conseguido -gruñó, nunca había sido una persona de horas tempranas, menos aún cuando no podía tomarse tranquilamente sus obligatorias dos tazas de café.

-No de ese tipo -abrazo el plato observando como su pareja se hacia cargo del resto del desayuno-. Si no fuera tan pequeña...

Las manos masculinas volvieron a sujetarla levantándola sobre la encimera, el plato fue colocado al lado de ella antes de que la hiciera levantar el rostro. El beso fue tan intenso que la tuvo gimiendo por mas. Salvo que él lo dio por finalizado apoyando la frente contra la suya; al principio su diferencia de altura no había parecido ser un problema, puede que él tuviera que agacharse y ella ponerse de puntillas para besarse estando los dos de pie pero en momentos como estos, en los que algunos centímetros mas vendrían muy bien para poder hacer algo sin su ayuda, añoraba el haber crecido algo mas durante su adolescencia.

-¿Sabes uno de los motivos de por qué me gustas así?

Negó mirando a unos ojos que se oscurecieron repentinamente.

-Por que puedo hacer esto una y otra vez.

Se agacho lo suficiente para cargarla contra el hombro mientras que con el otro brazo cogía la bandeja donde había apilado una macedonia, los huevos revueltos, el beicon y dos tazas con sus respectivos cafés; el paseo duró unas zancadas y la dejo sobre la cama antes de poner el desayuno sobre el colchón.

-Buenos días Levy.

No pudo evitarlo, empezó a reír al darse cuenta de que, de no ser por su tamaño, este tipo de momentos no se darían con tanta facilidad.

-Buenos días Gajeel.


End file.
